


Flare

by Kit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit/pseuds/Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body, the sovereign nose of your arrogant face,<br/>I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes</i> prompt from spoiler_song's Guns & Curls ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adribetty394](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=adribetty394).



  
She is an archaeologist. Tracking one life (or even two) diachronically, no matter how madly coiled and buried they might be, is more than a talent. It is her skill. Hard-learned and long loved, no matter what else her doctorate has come to mean.

But sometimes—oh, sometimes, when he is dragging that poor TARDIS to earth, gripping too hard and keeping the handbrake fast, so the sound slides up under her skin—there are very few words and not a lot of running. She is there, and he is there, and her rich world, her thick and strange and fractured and gloriously mad world turns purely present. Just for them. Just for that now. A present that she shall strain for later, her lip between her teeth as she tries to use her disciplined mind for the mad, chaotic task of remembering the look in his eyes; the tightness behind her own. Now. Then. Now.

His hands reach for hers and she breaks free of them only to pull his head down and feel what little space they have left between them flare and spin. Flare, and spin, and, she is sure, turn all the dust of her world to gold. Brief sunshine.


End file.
